hocus_pocus_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening/The Sandersons' Victims and Hanging
(We open on a book with the cover titled "Hocus Pocus (Bubbles8218 Version)") Hocus Pocus Parodies Studios presents.... Hocus Pocus (Bubbles8218 Version) (Then the book opens and we go into the story to reveal 1693 Salem, Massachusetts at sunrise. All was quiet, until a shadow of a witch flew over the woods. The witch flew over the trees and the water, until she sees the fog, covering a small village. In a house, an 18 year old boy and an 18 year old girl are sleeping in bed. The boy has long spiky black hair with red dye streaks, red eyes, tan skin, and wearing a white long-sleeved tunic, and brown pants. He is Shadow Robotnik. The girl with him has short bleach blonde hair, dark aqua green eyes, and wearing a white tanktop-themed nightgown and white pants. She is Rouge, Shadow's girlfriend. Outside, the animals were freaking out because the witch is here. The witch landed and walked past the window. Shadow and Rouge woke up quickly, panting and looked around, until they calmed down. They looked at the bed, where Shadow's little sister, Maria Robotnik, was, but they noticed she's not there) Shadow: Maria? Rouge: Maria? (He and Rouge ran outside to find her, when they heard a woman's beautiful singing) Woman: (Voice-over) Come, little children I'll take thee away Into a land Of enchantment Shadow and Rouge: Maria?! Woman: (Voice-over) Come, little children The time's come to play (They went up to a short, stout, Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall with amber orange skin, light green eyes, flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, distinct pectoral muscles, very vascular legs and arms, a stubby tail, and a head and snout that are almost as large as the rest of his body, and wearing a white long-sleeved tunic and brown pants. He is Agumon) Rouge: Agumon? Shadow: Agumon, hast thou seen my sister, Maria? Agumon: Nay, but look, they conjure. (Agumon points at the purple smoke in the sky, not too far away, until the three heard giggling from a 14 year old girl with short blonde neck-length hair, light gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved nightgown with puffy sleeves, baby blue pants, and blue slippers. She is Maria Robotnik, Shadow's little sister. Shadow and Rouge saw her heading towards the woods with what appeared to be the witch) Shadow: Oh, God! Rouge: The woods! (The three ran out of the farm and watched in concern as Maria followed the witch) Shadow and Rouge: Maria! Agumon: She's done for! Shadow: Not yet! You'll wake my parents. Rouge: Summon the elders. Go! (Agumon nodded and ran for help as Shadow and Rouge decided to rescue Maria from the witch. Shadow and Rouge ran into the fields, trying to stop Maria from following the witch) Shadow and Rouge: Maria! (But it was no use; She didn't answer. Shadow and Rouge kept running from the fields and to the woods, jumping over the branches, until they tripped over one and slid down the hill. They grunted in pain until they stopped themselves from sliding. The two looked up and saw a cottage, with purple smoke coming from the chimney. Maria kept giggling, following the witch) Witch: Come, child. (Shadow and Rouge kept quiet and watched Maria walk inside as the other witches and even warlocks began to laugh. The two kept quiet, proceeding to the rocks, without being discovered. They walked toward the side of the cottage and opened the window door. What they saw, are three witches, a creature, and eight warlocks circled, until one of the witches moved out of their way. Their eyes widened as they saw Maria sitting on the chair in a trance. Maria looked at them, but she didn't acknowledge them) Shadow and Rouge: (Whispering) Maria. (The witches and warlocks' attention got caught, but Shadow and Rouge quickly began to hide. The lead witch and lead warlock opened the wooden window doors, as Shadow and Rouge hid themselves, not to be caught. One warlock is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the King of the Kingdom of Darkness who is usually calm and brooding, and sometimes speaks in sarcasm. The lead witch is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon's wife. Shadow and Rouge then saw the two other witches and seven other warlocks, accompanied by a small creature. The other witch is a white-skinned woman with long black snake-like hair, freckles on her cheeks, green eyes, and red lips, and is wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit with black leg netting, red arm gloves, and red long boots. She is Sedusa, the witch Maria followed in the woods to the cottage. And the last witch is a pale skinned woman with white hip length hair and is wearing a red sleeveless dress with a matching short scarf-like cape, a red and purple striped tall hat with a spider-shaped brooch in the middle, dark purple sunglasses, a purple belt, purple spider web-designed arm gloves, and purple boots. She is Arukenimon, a spider woman-type Digimon with the power to transform into her true monstrous spider-type Digimon form. The other warlock is a slate gray skinned man with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons and gray sleeve rims, dark gray gloves, a blue hat with a gray belt around it and yellow buttons, blue pants, and dark grey shoes, and is carrying a silver cane with a red jewel on top. He is Mummymon, Arukenimon's partner and he also has the power to transform into his true mummy-type Digimon form. The second warlock is a Mega-leveled clown-type Digimon with a black and white halved mask with a red heart on the white side, orange hair sticking out, a red long-sleeved suit with a white Victorian-like neck and sleeve rims, two gray spade symbols on his shoulders, white gloves, four swords equipped on his back in the shape of an x, blue ribbons sticking out of the back where his swords are, green pants, and yellow knee-high jester boots. He is Piedmon. The third Warlock is a Mega-leveled wooden puppet-type Digimon with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him, and he carries a huge metal hammer with cannon-like holes. He is Puppetmon, a puppet-type Digimon. The fourth warlock is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite. The fifth warlock is a crystal-like male hedgehog who looks like Shadow the Hedgehog, but he has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark. The bat-like creature has yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon. And the last warlock is a male teenage boy wearing his black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Myotismon and Hunter J's son. After looking around, Myotismon and Hunter J scoffed lightly) Hunter J: (In flat sarcasm) Oh look, another glorious morning. Myotismon: (Agreeing) It makes me sick! (He closed the doors) Myotismon and Hunter J: Guys! (The other villains heard them) Villains: Yes, Myotismon and Hunter J? Arukenimon: We're coming, Myotismon and Hunter J! Mummymon: Sorry. (They go back into the cottage) Sedusa: Must have been an imp. (Hunter J walked toward her precious spell book) Hunter J: My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our little guest of honor has arrived. Myotismon: Indeed. Vanitas: This shall be the ultimate glory we'll ever have for our desire for youth. (The villains clamored in agreement with evil smirks. The villains' plan are to suck the lives of children, so they can become young. Right now, they're getting old) Hunter J: Wake up! Wake up, darling! (The side of her book revealed an eye) Hunter J: Yes! Oh, come along, darling. There you are! (To Arukenimon) Arukenimon! Arukenimon: (Annoyed) I'm right here! Mummymon: (Sheepishly) Sorry. Hunter J: (To her book as Arukenimon stirred the potion) Hello, hello! (Arukenimon noticed Sedusa just watching) Arukenimon: I've noticed sister Sedusa isn't helping. Mummymon: Thou said it. Sedusa: (Angrily) I did lure the child here! (Mummymon stuck his tongue at Sedusa until Hunter J grabbed his ear) Hunter J: Leave her be! She hath done her chore! Mummymon: (Growling at Sedusa) You're right, I'm wrong. Arukenimon: Mine sentiments exactly. (Sedusa hissed at the two. Then Hunter J opened the cover of her book) Hunter J: All right! It is time! (The book turned a few pages quickly until it stopped) Hunter J: (Excited) There it is! (She began to read) Bring to a full, rolling bubble. Add two drops of oil and boil. Vanitas: (Helping Hunter J) I've got it, Mother! It's heavy. Hunter J: You do that, I'll do this. Vanitas: Understood. (Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge grabbed the water wheel and climbed until they reached to the top of the house, still hiding) Hunter J: (Reading) Mix the blood of an owl with the herb that's red. Turn three times; Pluck a hair from my head. Add a dash of pox and a dead man's toe. Dead man's toe, and make it a fleshy one. Puppetmon: (Jumping around) Dead man's toe! Dead man's toe! Dead man's toe! Add a dead man's toe. Dead man's toe! (He danced around in a crazy way while the rest of the villains watching just rolled their eyes in annoyance as Shadow and Rouge watched from above) Puppetmon: (Hyperactively) Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead! (He stopped and grabbed a few dead men's toes) Puppetmon: Uh-oh, a dead man's toe. (Mephiles sniffed the toe) Mephiles: Fresh one. (He threw it in the cauldron. Smiling playfully, Puppetmon threw a dead man's toe at Mummymon, making Mummymon join in the fun while the villains, except a working Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, tried to stop them) Puppetmon: Dead man, dead man. (Puppetmon and Mummymon continued to throw the toes at each other, until one hit Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J together by bouncing. Noticing them, the three dropped the large spoon, angrily and turned around, making them stop) Myotismon: Will you two stop fooling around! Hunter J: We must concentrate! Mummymon and Puppetmon: Sorry. Infinite: They need to concentrate. (Shadow and Rouge kept their eyes on them, but suddenly, Piedmon began to sniff, knowing that there's children here. Shadow and Rouge quickly hid themselves) Vanitas: (Reading) Green newt saliva. Piedmon: I smell…. I smell a child! Two actually. Myotismon: (Pointing at Maria) What dost thou call that, fool? Piedmon: A child? (Myotismon nods with a smug smile and continued the potion. After all was mixed, the villains gathered around the cauldron) Hunter J: Guys, gather around. One thing more and all is done. Add a bit of thine own tongue. (The villains bit their tongues and spit it to the potion, which it changed into green) Arukenimon: Oh, Hunter J, thou art divine. Sedusa: Indeed. Myotismon: 'Tis ready for tasting. One drop of this and her life will be mine and my.... (He, Hunter J, and Vanitas noticed the villains glaring at their greedy nature) Myotismon: I mean, ours. Villains: Yeah. (The villains grinned evilly at Maria as Hunter J held the long spoon with the potion on it) Vanitas: (In a dark scary way) All right, girl. Open up your mouth. (Mephiles held Maria's head, forcing her to open her mouth calmly, due to being in a trance. And just when Hunter J poured the potion into her mouth....) Shadow and Rouge: No! (They jump out of hiding and took action) Sedusa: A boy and girl! Hunter J: Get them, you fools! Puppetmon: I got them! Piedmon: I knew I smelled a boy and girl! (They chased Shadow and Rouge, but Shadow and Rouge used the cauldron for their defense, but the villains kept chasing them) Demidevimon: Get away! Myotismon: Get away from our cauldron! (But Shadow swung the cauldron at the villains. They did the same as Shadow pushed the cauldron harder, knocking them to the floor. Rouge then helped Shadow pour the potion out of the cauldron, while the villains screamed in anger) Hunter J: Our potion! Shadow and Rouge: Maria! (But just when Shadow and Rouge ran up to her, Myotismon used his magic powers and shoots his Crimson Lightning at Shadow and Rouge, knocking them down. Hunter J took her turn, but Shadow and Rouge are still standing. Then Vanitas used his itty-bitty lightning from his Keyblade and that made Shadow and Rouge collapse on the floor weakly. Arukenimon and Mummymon got up and growled, until they saw something different) Arukenimon: Guys? Mummymon: Guys, look! (The villains smiled evilly and they saw Maria, shining a barrier-like white light from her body, apparently having drank some of the potion from the spoon) Hunter J: Guys, prepare thyselves. Myotismon: 'Tis her life force. The potion works! Vanitas: Take our hands, and we will share. (The villains took each other's hands) Sedusa: Oh, thou three, how generous of thee. Arukenimon: Yes. (The villains walked toward Maria and began to suck the life out of her in a powerful way. Shadow and Rouge held the ladder, trying to get up, as the villains continue to suck Maria's life force life, until Puppetmon burped by accident. Shadow and Rouge are still weak, but they kept holding the ladder to get up until they finally got up, then they were shocked to see....) Hunter J: Guys, behold! (The villains removed their hoods and smiled that they're young again, with Vanitas removing his helmet, revealing his head to be the same as Sora's, but with almost pale skin, black spiky hair, and yellow eyes) Sedusa: I'm beautiful! Boys will love me! Arukenimon: We're young again! Puppetmon: (Admiring himself) And fresh! (Hunter J stared at herself in the mirror along with Myotismon and Vanitas, regardless that Myotismon doesn't have a reflection) Hunter J: Well, younger. Vanitas: But it's a start! Myotismon: Yes! (The villains circled each other, while Shadow and Rouge looked sadly at Maria, which her hair is now gray and no longer alive; They failed to save her) Infinite: Hunter J, thou art a mere sprig of a girl. Hunter J: Liar, but I shall be a sprig forever, once we suck the life out of all the children of Salem! Myotismon: And of course, handsome! (Shadow and Rouge glared, still holding the ladder as the villains walked up to them) Myotismon: Let's brew another batch! Demidevimon: And then...! Shadow: You wicked hags and creeps! Rouge: There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful! Shadow: And morely, handsome! (The villains glared darkly at those insults) Witches: Hags? Warlocks: Creeps? Demidevimon: Uh-oh. Vanitas: Guys, did you hear what they called us? Hunter J: Whatever shall we do with them? Piedmon: Let's barbecue and fillet them. Mephiles: Whip them to death? Puppetmon: Hang them on a hook and let me and Sedusa play with them? Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: No. (Hunter J then called the spell book over to her) Hunter J: Book, darling, come to Mommy. (The book then floated into Hunter J's hands) Hunter J: (To the villains) Those two's punishment must be more fulsome, more lingering. (To the book) Dazzle me, my darling. (The book turned a few pages, until it stopped) Vanitas: Let's see amnesia, bunions, chilblains, cholera…. Myotismon: We can do better than that, I think, son. Vanitas: Yes. (Hunter J turned another page) Vanitas: Let's see what we have, oh…. (Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas spotted the perfect spell) Vanitas: Ah. Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Perfect as usual. Hunter J: Those two's punishment shall not be to die. Villains: No? Myotismon: But to live forever with their guilt. Villains: As what, guys, as what? Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Jump back! (The villains got back. The villains began the spell on Shadow and Rouge, as they watched helplessly and then cringed in pain from the spell's side effects) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Twist the bones And bend the backs Villains: Itch-it-a-cop-it-a Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Slim them of their baby fat Villains: Itch-it-a-cop-it-a Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Give them fur Black and white Just Witches: Like Warlock: This (Suddenly, Shadow and Rouge cringed in pain as they began to shrink and transform due to the spell. Their screams had changed into little screams. The transformation was complete, and Shadow and Rouge had changed into a hedgehog and bat respectively. Shadow's hedgehog form is black furred with red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. But Shadow still has the same red streaks. And Rouge's bat form is white furred, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet. Shadow and Rouge gasped in shock at their appearances and they looked up and growled angrily at the villains. The villains backed away with evil smirks, as Mephiles and Puppetmon tried to pet them, but the two cursed kids slapped their hands as they gasped and then laughed evilly along with the other villains) Mephiles: And the best part of the spell; Nobody from thy village will ever recognize thee nor thy voices. (Shadow and Rouge glared angrily) Shadow: Thou liars! Rouge: How could thee?! (Suddenly, they heard a knock when they saw an angry mob, with the torches they were holding) Villager 1: Open! Villager 2: Witches and warlocks! Daughters and sons of darkness! Open this door! (Recognizing it's their villagers, Shadow and Rouge got calmly happy and then got out the back window as the villains glared in concern) Hunter J: Hide the child! Sedusa: The child! Piedmon: Understood! (He covered up the dead body of Maria with a blanket. Arukenimon began to lie) Arukenimon: Witches and warlocks? Uh, there be no witches and warlocks here, sir! (They see the door about to be pushed open and held it closed) Hunter J: Don't get your knickers in a twist! Myotismon: We are just a bunch of kindly old spinster ladies and men! Arukenimon: Uh, spending a quiet evening at home! Villains: Yes! Sedusa: Darning and sewing crochets! Puppetmon: And sucking the lives out of little children! (Angered, the villains grabbed Puppetmon by the throat) Hunter J: (Angrily) You Idiot! You blew our cover! Puppetmon: (Gagging) Oops…. (He chuckles nervously. Later that day, the villains, except Demidevimon who hid, were now standing on the barrels with nooses around their necks and their hands tied behind their backs. The people from the village gathered, holding the torches) Wizardmon: Hunter J and Myotismon! Myotismon and Hunter J: Yes? Wizardmon: My wife and I will ask thee one final time! Myotismon and Hunter J: Yes? Wizardmon: What hast thou done with our son, Shadow and his girlfriend, Rouge? Hunter J: (Pretending to think with the villains) Shadow and Rouge? Hmm…. Wizardmon: ANSWER US!! Hunter J: Well, I don't know. Lilymon: Speak! Hunter J: Hedgehog and bat's got my tongue! Myotismon: And me. (They laughed evilly along with the villains, as lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. Shadow and Rouge glared at them from behind the villagers) Sedusa: (Rubbing against her noose) This is…. This is terribly uncomfortable! (Then Mummymon got confused) Mummymon: Uh, did I leave the cauldron on? Arukenimon: Could one of thee villagers go checketh the cauldron for us? (The villagers glared) Lilymon: Have thee no hearts?! (A short pause) Villains: Nay. (They chuckled evilly) Hunter J: Guys, sing! (The villains began to sing as the villagers, except Wizardmon, covered their ears) Villains: Thrice I with mercury And spit upon the 12 tables Wizardmon: Don't listen! Cover your ears! Lilymon: Listen to them not! (Agumon dropped the book as it turned a few pages, and then it stopped. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas grinned evilly at a particular page it opened on) Hunter J: Fools, all of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. Myotismon: On All Hallow's Eve, when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground. Vanitas: And until then...! (The villains used their tied hands to cast an immortality spell on a hidden Demidevimon) Vanitas: Our sentry will be on lookout for all eternity! Hunter J: We shall be back! Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: And the lives of all the children shall be ours! (The villains laughed evilly as the thunder and lightning came. Wizardmon signaled the villagers and they pushed the barrels, causing the villains to be hanged. The people gasped and began to leave. Wizardmon took one last look until he and Lilymon saw Shadow and Rouge running up to them, but the spell caused Wizardmon and Lilymon to not recognize the hedgehog and bat are Shadow and Rouge) Wizardmon: Away! Away, beasts! Lilymon: Get out of here! (They kicked them aside. Then Shadow and Rouge, in calm sadness, walked back on the rock, looking sadly at Wizardmon and Lilymon, who walked away in calm sadness. Tears came out of their eyes because no one, not even Shadow's parents, knew it was them) Mephiles: (Voice-over, echoing) And the best part of the spell; Nobody from thy village will ever recognize thee nor thy voices. (Shadow, despite shedding tears, comforted Rouge, who hugged him and calmly cried silently as we fade to black) Coming up: 300 years later in 1993, Ash's group, having just moved to Salem with their family, are adjusting to their new lives, despite Ace's refusal to accept it as his new home. Then after Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and a reluctant Team Rocket, steal Ace's shoes, Ash's group then learn, upon returning to their new house and Ace getting his new spare shoes, they are tasked to take Molly and Teddiursa Trick-Or-Treating, despite Ace grudgingly refusing to do that. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies